Ilusiones Perdidas
by Mishiel-chan Uchihalove
Summary: Cuando pierdes a la persona a la que llamas el amor de tú vida, sientes que pierdes todo tus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones. Hasta que vuelvas a encontrarte con el. Nejiten. One Shot.


Declaimer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; si fuera mio Neji estaría vivito y coleando.

Summary: Cuando pierdes a la persona a la que llamas el amor de tú vida, sientes que pierdes todo tus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones. Hasta que vuelvas a encontrarte con el.

Ilusiones Perdidas.

Nos encontrábamos en medio de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, peleando juntos a las otras aldeas ninjas; ya no eramos solamente el país del fuego del viento del rayo o la roca, no ahora eramos una gran alianza, para poder proteger al mundo de Madara. Para poder proteger mis sueños de tener una vida plena y segura… una vida con el. Estaba peleando contra los multiples clones mientras usaba mi Bashosen y lanzándoles multiples kunais de mi pergamino, a lo lejos podía ver a mi amigo y compañero de equipo Rock Lee quien debido a su excelente dominio del taijutsu vencia a los clones con facilidad y rapidez, pero rápidamente mis pensamientos se dirijieron a mi otro compañero de equipo el genio de Konoha Neji Hyuga.

A el lo habían asignado a otro escuadron y no podía saber que es lo que sucedia con el, si estaba bien o si se encontraba herido; pero claro no se ni en que estoy pensando claro que se encuentra bien, el es el genio Hyuga. Pero eso no significa que no pueda preocuparme por el ni por su seguridad.

Tan consentrada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando uno de los enemigos me lanzo tres shurikens hasta que oi la voz de mi antiguo sensei gritándome:

**¡TENTEN CUIDADO!**- grito Gai sensei.

En ese momento agradeci mis excelentes reflejos, ya que de un salto logre esquivarlos pero de un momento a otro los shurikens se separaron dejando a la vista seis shurikens amarrados a unos hilos de chakra regresando en mi dirección.

Sin perder el tiempo mordí mi pulgar y lo pase por mi pergamino invocando mi kusarigama logrando detener y desviar los shuriken y volviendo a invocar una lluvia de kunai logrando matar a varios de los clones. Me encontraba cansada debido al esfuerzo pero como buena kunoichi de konoha no lo demostré. Lee se acerco a mi corriendo.

**¿Tenten te encuentras bien? Son demasiados hay que idear un plan para acabar con ellos! **– decía con la voz agitada.

**Hai, pareciera que cada vez que asesinamos a uno aparecen más! **–decia toda agitada. "_de hay que tener una buena estrategia… me pregunto donde se encontrara el verdadero, si lo localizamos capaz desminuirian… Me preguntos como estaras, tengo… un mal presentimiento",_ pensé preocupada.

**Tenten te encuentras bien?- **dijo Lee preocupado.

**No Lee no me hagas caso… listo? **– le dije con una sonrisa y mirada decidida.

**Hagamos arder nuestra llama de la juventud! **– dijo con una sonrisa y llamas en los ojos.

**Andando **– le grite-

Lee uso su patada especial el remolino de la hoja y los desapareció revelando a los clones apareciendo por detrás de el con una espada, inmediatamente actue lanzándole kunais explosivos. Venciendolos pero justo en ese momento sentí una punsada en el pecho… algo no andaba bien: _"me duele el pecho siento… siento que no puedo respirar, ¿Qué es está sensación?" _pensé preocupada por el. En ese momento oímos una gran explosión y a los ninjas diciendo:

_**Neji Hyuga está… muerto.**_

" _No, el no Neji!" –_ corri lo más que me dieron mis piernas con Lee siguiéndome.

Y lo que vi en ese momento fue lo peor que vi en toda mi vida… ahí estaba _él Neji Hyuga, _mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amor siendo sostenido por Naruto… _**muerto.**_

Estaba helada no me podía mover no podía hablar, ni gritar aunque eso es lo que más deseaba gritar pero estaba seca… estaba paralizada. Mi cerebro aun no procesaba lo que mis ojos veian y se negaban a creer, solo pude ver a mi amigo Lee hacercarse con dolor, al cuerpo de nuestro compañero y amigo cuando lo colocaron en el suelo.

**NEJIII! **– grito Lee mientras lloraba desesperado mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Neji.

Pero el ya no estaba, se había ido me había dejado… me había dejado a pesar de haber prometido estar siempre a mi lado. Me dolia me dolia más que 100 kunais clavadas en el pecho, solo podía ver a mi amigo llorar.

**Lee **– dije con la voz quebrada en un intento de calmarlo, pero ni yo podía con mi propio dolor. Así que solo segui viendo el cuerpo del que fue el amor de mi vida.

**Lee... no llores. **– le pidió mi ex sensei con voz apagada.

…

**Lee… mientras recordemos los sentimientos de Neji **– comenzó a decir Gai sensei - **… el continuara viviendo en nuestro interior. **– finalizo dirijiendome una mirada cargada de tristeza a lo cual solo atine a bajar la cabeza con frustración y tristeza.

"_**Mentira!… el se fue y ya no volverá, me mintió y me dejo sola, me dejo sola de nuevo." **_Pensé desolada. _**"no cumplistes tú promesa Neji".**_

_**Flashback.**_

Me encontraba corriendo para ir al entrenamiento de mi equipo, ya me encontraba retrasada y bien sabia que a mi compañero de entrenamiento, Neji no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar… _"ahhh… el sermón que me espera" _pensé divertida.

Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento número 11 lo vi tan guapo como cuando lo conoci, hasta puedo decir que mucho más, tenía su largo y sedoso cabello castaño atado en un cinto en las puntas, su traje limpio y pulcro tan elegante y varonil; su rostro perfecto bien definido unos labios rosados y carnosos, nariz recta e imponente y lo que más me encantaba de Neji, esas dos inmaculadas perlas blancas, que transmitia frialdad y seriedad a la vez con un deje de enojo y preocupación, tenía una mirada tan penetrante que hacia que mi corazón latiera a mil hasta casi sentir que se me salía del pecho. Inmediatamente sentí mis mejillas calientes ante su mirada penetrante.

**Hpm, llegas tarde Tenten… otra vez **– me dijo molesto.

**Lo-lo siento Ne-neji… **- le dije agitada por la carrera que habia pegado de mi casa hasta aquí – **es que mi alar-alarma no sono… Gomene.**

**Hpm.. **– suspiro con cansacio y resignación - **no importa solo trata de no volver a llegar tarde la próxima vez.**

**Hai Neji **– le sonreí un poco sonrojada, haciendo que el apartara la mirada un poco rojo.

**Entrenemos**. – termino diciendo-

Entrenamos toda la tarde hasta que el cansancio nos gano y paramos a descansar a la sombra de un árbol. Estaba cansada tenía hambre debido a que no desayune por correr apurada al entrenamiento _"diablos! Me salte la comida más importante del día… tengo mucha hambre!" _pensé hambrienta mientras escuchaba mis tripas gruñir rezando porque Neji no las haya escuchado debido a lo vergonzoso que seria.

**Hmm… toma Tenten **– dijo mientras me tendía un bento de comida.

Yo lo mire ruborizada y sorprendida por la accion del Hyuga. El solo aparto la vista.

**Se que no has desayunado **– se apresuro a aclarar al ver mi mirada y luego casi me ordeno – **come.**

**Lo has hecho para mi? **– le dije sorprendida.

**Hinata-sama me ha ayudado a prepararlo… a mi no se me dan muy bien esto de cocinar, pero debido a que no desayunas por mi culpa, tomalo. **– inquirió serio y un tanto avergonzado al admitir no saber cocinar.

Eso me provoco mucha ternura e hizo que mi corazón casi se me saliera del pecho por lo rápido que palpitaba y no pude evitar la sonrisa que se poso en mi rostro.

**Arigato Neji! **– le respondi feliz mientras que en un impulso le daba un beso en la mejilla – **Te amo.**

… - se encontraba sorprendido por mi inpulsiva demostración de cariño, pero luego sonrio de lado y me tomo el rostro – **esa no es la forma de agradecer que casi quemara la casa Hyuga por cocinar para ti.**

**Así y cual es? **– le pregunte sorprendida y de manera inocente por sus palabras y su mirada.

**Es está.** – dijo mientras me tomaba el rostro y me daba un tierno beso en los labios dejándome sorprendida y más ruborizada a más no poder al mismo tiempo que le correspondía al beso y ponía mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el beso se volvia más apasionado y necesitado ya que teníamos que esconder nuestra relación de más de 2 años, debido a las normas del Clan Hyuga y al yo no poseer un apellido ni familia digna; el beso tomaba más pasión mientras sentía que su lengua pedia permiso para entrar en mi boca que gustosa se lo consedi, cuando nos separamos me dio un último beso en los labios. – **yo también te amo Tenten.**

**Me gusta estar así contigo Neji **– le dije mientras lo abrazaba – **promete que no me dejaras tú también sola.**

… - me miro a los ojos y vio mi necesidad.

**Come **– me dijo.

Pero yo pude ver la silenciosa promesa así que solo sonreí como lo hacia solo para el.

"_**Lo prometo, no te dejare"**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

1 año había pasado desde que la cuarta Guerra ninja había terminado todos estaban contentos ya que Naruto venció a Obito con ayuda de Sasuke y Sakura; logrando convertirse en el Rokudaime Hokage de la aldea de Konoha logrando cumplir su sueño.

Ahora me encontraba aquí frente a las tumbas de los ninjas caidos, frente a tú lapida el dolor nunca disminuyo, todos nuestros sueños e ilusiones para un futuro juntos se perdieron cuando te fuiste y nunca volverias. Solo espero que donde sea que estes no me olvides ni me dejes de querer ya que yo no lo hare… pero me he quedado sola, todo lo que he amado me ha abandonado, mi familia y ahora tú.

En ese momento una suave brisa me lleno y en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de las lágrimas que numerosas salian de mis ojos, me arrodille frente a tú nombre y grite grite como no lo había hecho desde tú muerte en el campo de batalla.

**NEJI NEJIIII! VUELVEEE vuelve… onegai vuelve **– grite llorando sosteniéndome el rostro.

Senti una calaida brisa llenarme de nuevo como si me consolara, me limpie las lágrimas y sonreí como no lo hacia desde hace más de un año.

**Arigato Neji **– dije mientras me iba.

Porque solamente yo podía oir su respuesta a pesar de no haber sido hecha porque el seguía aquí el estaba conmigo todavía, solo tenía que esperar a encontrarme nuevamente con el. Prque a pesar de tener mis ilusiones perdidas, volveria a formar nuevas para estar con el nuevamente. Mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante y la mitad de mi corazón. _Neji Hyuga._

" _**Yo nunca me fui… aquí estoy, esperame."**_

" _**Te amo Tenten".**_

**Fin**


End file.
